Du camping ça vous dit ?
by Poupoule
Summary: C'est les vacances. Les grandes vacances comme on les appellent. Et à cause d'un imbécile heureux, je me retrouve à partir je ne sais où faire du camping avec toute ma bande de potes ! Je sens que je vais devoir me taper la queue pour aller aux douches...


**Chapitre 1 :**

Il fait chaud... Très chaud même. On frôle la canicule... Ce n'est pas très étonnant vu que nous sommes en été mais, pour la première semaine de Juillet c'est plutôt rapide. Enfin, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Rien de mieux pour entamer ses deux mois de vacances !

Quatre jours. Ça fait quatre jours que moi et mes amis avions eu notre bac et j'avoue, je n'en suis pas peu fière ! Quatre jours qu'on a fêté ça dans un bar et en sommes revenus un peu pompette... Et quatre jours que je passe mes journées soit sur mon ordinateur ou ma PS3 à jouer en ligne avec mes potes du monde entier soit, en glandage professionel. Etant seul depuis peu dans mon appartement car mon ancien colocataire a désérté en ayant pris peur devant mon chien, Akamaru, je n'ai aucune obligation à faire quoique se soit donc je fais ce que je veux et ça, c'est le pied ! Bien que je commence légèrement à m'ennuyer...

Ma famille habitant loi et l'ayant vu il y a peu, je suis voué à rester cloitré ici avec pour seul compagnon Akamaru... Ha, vive les vacances moi j'dis ! Mes amis ? Les connaissant, ils doivent avoir plein de projets à faire et de destinations à parcourir. Je soupire... J'ai dix-huit ans, un bac S en poche et toujours pas d'idées d'avenir en tête... Au pire je pourrais toujours devenir joueur de jeux vidéos professionel et gagner des millions en explosant le score des autres ! C'est beau l'imagination.

Bref, c'est décidé. Demain, je me bouge les fesse ! La routine va finir par me tuer sinon.

Je me relève de la fenêtre à laquelle j'étais accoudé pour aller me lavec quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Surement ma mère qui va me féliciter d'avoir réussi mon examen et avec un peu de chance qui me dit qu'elle va m'envoyer de l'argent. Non pas que je suis fauché loin de là ! Mais on ne refuse pas de l'argent.

Allo ? Fis-je.

Kiba ?

A ma grande surprise, il se trouve que c'est Naruto à l'autre bout du fil.

Ha. Salut Naruto.

J't'ai pas réveillé au moins ? Je sais qu'il est onze heure mais te connaissant !

Pour une fois ila a raison. Je me suis toujours levé assez tard en dehors des cours. Le plus tôt que je me suis réveillé devait être dix heures et demi.

T'aurais appelé dix minutes plus tôt, t'aurais passé un sale quart d'heure. Bon, qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?

Surprise ! Rendez-vous à quatorze heures à notre lieu habituel !

C'est quoi encore que ce plan foireux ?

Ha oui, j'oubliai ! Faut que tu passes prendre Ino chez elle comme sa voiture est au garage. Allez, à plus !

Attends Naruto !

Trop tard... Il m'a raccroché au nez cet enfoiré ! Je suis casiment sûr qu'il va appeler toute les bande car sinon, on aurait pas rendez-vous au lieu habituel. Le lieu habituel... J'aime bien y promener Akamaru. Il y a une fontaine, une grande étendue d'herbe où mon chien se défoule et plusieurs arbres dont un énorme cerisier en fleur. Dès que nous sommes devenu tous amis, on a pris l'habitude d'y aller à la fin des cours, voila toute l'histoire ! Bon, c'est pas tout mais, je vais aller prendre une douche. Rien de mieux qu'une douche froide pour se réveiller.

Après m'être douché j'ouvre le frigo pour voir ce que je vais manger ce midi. Bon... Bhein pas grand chose, hein ? J'vais me faire des pâtes... ça fait quatre jour aussi que je ne mange que ça...

Il est maintenant 13h50 et j'attends Ino devant la boutique de fleurs de ses parents. La voila... elle est toujours aussi resplendissant quelque soit les jours. Elle porte un débardeur rouge et un short en jean noir et ses cheveux sont attachés en une haute couette, laissant retomber une mèche sur son visage.

Hey Kiba ! Comment ça va depuis samedi ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège passager.

Yo ! Bien et toi ? T'as l'air en forme dis donc.

Ouais, ça tu l'as dit. Sinon, tu sais pourquoi Naruto nous convoque ?

Aucune idée. On va bientôt le savoir de toute façon.

Hm.

Le trajet jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous ca fit rapidement. Nous vîmes qu'il y avait la plupart de la bande... En fait on est les derniers à arriver. Après avoir salué tout le monde Naruto prit la parole :

Je vous ai tous réunis ici car, j'ai eu une magnifique idée !

Ça présage rien de bon... commenta Sasuke.

Tais-toi baka !

Usuratonkachi.

Bon ! Tu nous explique ton plan foireux ! Coupais-je.

Haï ! Du camping... ça vous dis ?

P-Pardon ? Dirent Ino et Sakura.

Attends voir là... Ta "surprise" c'est que tu voulais faire du camping avec nous ? Demanda Tenten.

Exactement !

Et tu as déjà réservé ? Questionais-je.

Non pas encore. J'attendais vos réctions?

Ha... Enfin quelque chose de sensée ! Lacha la rose.

Quand tu dis camping, c'est dans un tente avec les gens qui font la queue pour aller aux douches et aux toilettes ? Posa Ino.

Haï !

Mais, mais, mais...

Personnellement, je suis partante ! Coupa la macaronnée.

Moi aussi ! Dit Temari en levant son poing.

Cool ! Et les autres ? Demanda Naruto.

J'fais rien des vacances donc je viens... et y'a toujours de belles filles au camping. Dis-je.

Kiba ! Cria Yamanaka en me donnant un coup dans le bras.

Avoue ! T'es jalouse...

Pas le moins du monde. Ce que tu fais avec mes conquètes m'importe peu.

S-Si Tenten et Temari v-viennent alors j-je viens aussi. Souria Hinata.

C'est d'accord pour moi. En plus j'connais un bon camping où on nous fera sûrement des réduc'. Dit Shikamaru.

Sakura ? Ino ? Re-demanda le blond.

Non mais est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé ? Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de filles à faire du camping !

Oh, arrête tes manières Ino... Allez viens ! Ona va s'éclater !

Je peux t'assurer qu'il y a un complexe aquatique qui, comprend plusieurs bassins et toboggans, sauna et hammam ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a quatre étoiles.

Kyaa ! J'arrive ! Hurla Ino.

Comme vous y allez toutes, je viens aussi. Dit Sakura.

Ouais ! Et vous deux ?

Hn. Firent Sasuke et Neji.

Bon, Shika c'est toi qui fait les réservations et tout le tralala. A plus ! Parla le Naruto juste avant de s'éclipser.

Galère... Pourquoi c'est moi qui m'y colle...

Allez le flemmart ! Je te rappelle que tu as vanté les qualités d'un lieu que toi seul connait.

Oh, mais si gentil de ta part de te proposer de m'aider Temari. J'accepte volontiers. Souria l'ananas.

Mais...

Shika, Tema... on compte sur vous ! Dis-je à mon tout.

Je vis Shikamaru esquisser un sourire et Temari complètement furax de s'être fait avoir ainsi. Leur relation c'est plus "Je t'aime, moi non plus.", non pas qu'ils sortent ensemble mais les laisser les deux côte à côte c'est l'apocalypse ! Okay, je dramatise un peu mais j'en suis pas loin.

Ino, tu viens ? Demandais-je.

Hein ?

A moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer à pattes...

Ha oui ! Enfin non j'arrive ! S'exclama la blonde.

On part ensemble à la voiture après avoir salué nos amis.

Compte pas sur moi pour te rattraper si tu tombe. Fis Ino.

Mmh ?

J'dis ça, j'dis rien... dit-elle en me faisaint un croche-patte.

Autant vous dire que j'ai vu de très près le plancer des vaches. A peine eus-je le temps de me relever que mon amie part en courant.

Reviens ici sale truie !

Essaye de m'attraper le clébard !

Je me mis alors à sa poursuite à travers la parc sous les lointains regards du reste de nos amis. Un idée me traversa l'esprit.

N'empêches, c'est moi qui ai les clés des la voiture !

Ino s'arrêta net, se retourna et me dévisagea.

C'est du chantage !

Surement.

Bon...

**POV Normal :**

Haa... c'est beau l'amour. Ironisa Sakura.

Tu l'as dit bouffi ! Dit Temari.

On dirait toi et Shika... Ajouta Tenten.

Hé ! Firent les deux concernés.

C'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais, j'ai une course urgente à faire ! On se retrouve ici reservé pour parler des détails. Bye ! Dit la rose en partant.

Allez mister Ananas ! Plus tôt on le fera, mieux ça sera.

Galère... se plaignit Shikamaru. Je te donnes le numéro de téléphone et t'appelles.

Tu rêvs là ! J'ai besoin de savoir la durée, les prix, le nombre de tentes et...

Okay... T'as gagné. Tu viens boire un coup à la maison ?

Mouais...

La maison des Nara n'étant située qu'à quelques centaines mètres, ils firent le chemin à pied. Sa maison était relativement simple et bénéficiait d'un assez grand jardin. Temari a toujours aimé venir ici. Elle trouvait que tout était paisible et calme. Elle comprenait d'où venait la nature de Shikamaru. D'ailleurs lui aussi, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Mais, attention ! Purement de l'amitié ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre...


End file.
